monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Viper Fang
Viper Fang is the only daughter of the Basalisk. She has the social status of Cleo de Nile with the heart of Frankie Stein. This might have something to do with the fact that they are two of her closest friends. Personality Viper doesn't play games. She tells it like it is, but she's so nice about it you can't help but agree with her. She can also be very out-there, sometimes scaring off potential friends. Viper is okay though, she really only needs Lagoona. Physical Appearance Viper has pale green skin with red lipstick, yellow eyes that are covered by green contacts, and small fangs. She wears a light green tank top with silver sequins across the top and dark green skinny jeans. She has long black hair that she keeps up in a semi ponytail, and wouldn't be caught without her silver stiletto heels. Classical Monster Viper's father is the basalisk, making her grandparents a frog and a chicken. The myth says that to get a basalisk, you take a chickens egg and hatch it beneath a frog. Viper is drawn to frogs because of this. She is also afraid of roosters due to the poultry in her bloodline. Basalisks are also known to be an enemy of spiders, resulting in Viper's favorite food. Relationships Family Viper has a close relationship with her father, but nothing is known about her mother except that she died when Viper was very young. Viper is an only child for this reason. Friends Viper is friends with Cleo de Nile due to her being on the Fear Leading squad when Nefera was in charge. Viper quit when she saw what Nefera was doing to Cleo, and the two have been close ever since. When Lagoona Blue arrived at the school, Viper clicked with her instantly due to the love of swimming and the fact that they both had trouble talking with others due to things they couldn't control. Lagoona also rescued a frog from Mad Science and gave it to Viper as a pet. Frankie and Viper became friends accidentally. They were both at the Maul when Frankie got into a fight over a pair of shoes. Viper hurried to the rescue and went to the coffin bean with Frankie later, resulting in a close friendship. Viper maintains a close friendship with Deuce Gorgan seeing as Deuce's dad is Viper's uncle. It was because of Deuce that Viper transferred to Monster High. Enemies Viper has never liked Heath Burns simply because he is too loud and acts like a rooster. Heath even sounds like one sometimes, and Viper just can't stand that. Romance Viper had a boyfriend at her old school, but left him behind in favor of Monster High. She seems to be interested in Jackson Jekyll, but wouldn't scare to go after him because of Frankie. Clothing Basic Green tank top with silver sequins, green contacts, dark green skinny jeans, and silver stiletto heels. Her hair is up in a semi ponytail. Dawn of the Dance A semi formal green gown with golden sequins running down the sides, light green contacts, and golden flats. Her hair cascades down her back. Gloom Beach A dark green bikini with a transparent green shawl and dark green contacts. She wears neon green flip flops and wears her hair in a braid. Dead Tired Baggy green pajama pants with a white tee-shirt, laced with light green. She wears her hair in a bun and doesn't wear her contacts. Her slippers are white and green, and very fuzzy. Skull Shores A cropped white top with a green skull printed on the front and denim capris. She wears her basic contacts and earrings with spiders dangling from the end. She wears dark green flip flops and three golden bracelets. Category:Basilisk Category:Females Category:Original Characters